GRÁ
by ACSmart
Summary: Your dreams of traveling with Sheamus finally came true, but soon you learn what he meant by greedy co-worker. Will you still love him or is this relationship too much for you?
1. Chapter 1

You have been dating Sheamus for 2 years. You have never forgotten the day your eyes met his eye and saw the glow in his eyes. You remember him going through the crowd to get to you. You have never forgotten the way he asks you out. You have never forgotten the way you fall in love with him every time you greet him when he come home from his travel.

Now you are traveling with him, but you had to beg him to let you.

"No, I cannot risk the pain of seeing you hurt or be captive by my greedy co-worker!" he said with his deep Irish voice.

"But I miss you so much, I don't want to be left alone again." You replied with tears rolling from your eyes, knowing that Sheamus could not say no.

To your surprise, he did. Hearing that, you got off your knees then walk up stars to your room. (You use to live in a homeless shelter until you meet Sheamus. When you told him, he gave you a room in his home because he believes that you would be safer that way.)

You put on a bikini that shows you tan skin then you walk pass him without saying anything. You went out to the backyard and set your sight on the hot tub. When you were just about to get in, you remember that the temperature gauge stop working after the nasty storm. So you set a new sight on the pool. As you kneel at the edge of the pool, you soon remember that the filter system is not functioning properly. Frustrated, you look down the long 2.5 acre.

Then you remember Sheamus telling you that due to an error of the property management company, .5 acre is a beach. So you go into the barn and walk to Sheamus most prize horse name Conan, a rare breed known as the Celtic War Horse. You rode Conan bareback to the edge of the beach, stopping just before you got on the sand. You guide Conan away from the edge of the beach where he is surrounded by green grass. You know that Conan will never leave the land if he is on the grassy side because if he is on sand, he will run away.

Once you are sure that Conan won't run, you make your way to the water line on the beach. You lay down on the wet sand feeling the waves flow over your body. You close your eyes as you began to drift away, until you felt something lightly touch your nose. You open your eyes and before you is Sheamus growling at you.

"I thought I told you never take my prize…" You through your arms around his neck and kiss him before he could finish scolding you.

You run your hand down his spine knowing that he had put on his swimming trunk before going after you. You soon take your hand off of Sheamus and let the waves flow over them. Sheamus grabs your hips and flips over, putting you on top of him. He runs one hand through your long red hair while he grabs your behind with the other hand. You put both hand on his pale, ripe pecks and begins to kiss him.

After a while you sit up looking very flirty and irresistible (something you normally do but you will if you want something), "Please Sheamus, let me come. I'll do whatever you say. Your orders are my command."

Sheamus sits up with his knee against your back, "Fine, you can come but you must do what I tell you or I won't take you with me again." He kisses you then lifts you up and carries you to Conan. After he put you on Conan, he then got on and told Conan to go home in Gaelic. You fell asleep on the ride back home with Sheamus holding you around your hip.


	2. Chapter 2

The light woke you up and you looked at the time, 2:30 am.

"Hey it time to pack your stuff."

You rubbed your eyes, "Why so early?"

"So we can be sure you have everything you need." He said with a smile.

You got up and went to take a bath. After your bath, you went to pack your stuff you want to take with you. As your packing, you begin to daydream about being with him and watching him in the ring.

After you made sure you have not forgotten anything, you went downstairs and walk into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Sheamus ask. "I've made your favorite breakfast."

"Yum" You replied. You made yourself coffee and sat down.

"I never seen you drink coffee." He said as he put a plate of french bread in front of you.

"Well it is 3:30, and I'm still sleepy." You told him.

"Wow, this is amazing!" You said with excitement.

"Just stay with me and follow my lead." He told you.

You did just that. You never been in the airport before, but you don't know how you got to Florida from Ireland. You watch him buy 2 plane ticket and put the large luggage on the scale, you did the same. Then you follow him to the gate, where you notice the strange thing.

"Please remove your shoe and all metal object." Said a security guard.

After removing your shoe and all metal objects, you saw Sheamus go through the metal scanner. Another security guard motion you to go through, you heard a slight hum but did not feel anything. You retrieve you stuff and follow Sheamus to the gate, where you saw a large plane.

"Wow!" You could not believe what you was seeing.

"What do we do now?" You ask him.

"We wait until we board the plane." He said sitting down.

"How long will that be?" You heard him sigh, then you felt him pull you. You sat down next to him wondering what he will say.

"Soon some of my co-worker will arrive, say nothing to them unless I introduce you to them. Got it?" He said quietly where only you can hear him.

"The one you introduce me to are the one you trust." You told him.

"Exactly. If any one start flirting with you, leave. And stay in my locker room, it is the safest place for you. There will times where I'll have you in a different area. But what ever you do, do not leave the room. Got it?" You shook your head.

You soon recognize some of his co-worker. You notice that he have not introduce you to them. You look and saw that he was listening to his music on his phone. You grabbed his bag and took out the splitter and his old headphone, then took his phone and added on the splitter and the headphone. After you handed back his phone, you put the headphone on and fell asleep.

You woke up when you did not hear any music playing. You notice that he was not sitting next to you. You looked around and saw him staring at a monitor with his headphone around his neck and holding your headphone. You notice that he was worry after he sat down.

"What wrong?"

"Our flight has until midnight." He said shaking his head.

He gave you the headphones and his phone.

"Stay here, I'll be back." You did not feel like listening to music so you put the headphones away and played a game on his phone. After 10 minutes, you got bored and began to wonder what he is doing. You looked around and saw him. You notice that he was holding something in his arms.

"I got us something to eat, it will be another 2 hours before we could board the plane." You notice that he was not happy.

"What wrong? I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"I do worry." He said but was interrupted.

"Hey pasty." Said a voice.

Your eyes gotten bigger and Sheamus turned around, blocking your view. You knew he was doing that for a reason, he got tense.

"A pasty guy manage to get a pretty girl." The guy said laughing as he walked away. Sheamus began to growl so you hugged him from behind.

"Please stop that, I don't like it when you do that." You told him.

"I hate you, Big Show." Sheamus told himself. He turned around and put his hand on your shoulders, "You have just seen Big Show. Stay away from him, ok? He will try to take you away from me. Heck, he may try to get you to leave me. He is the reason why I could never get a girl, until I met you." He kiss you softly. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you because of him." He hugged you tightly. "I refuse to lose to him."

You look up and saw that he was trying to keep his tears from falling.

"It ok, I will never leave you. He can't make me leave you. I love you, Shaunessy." You love to use his nickname when he is feeling down.

"I love you too, Maria." He said with a smile. You had him sit next to you and you lay your head on his shoulder. You felt him wrap his arms around you and you fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up when Sheamus was grabbing his bags. You quickly grabbed yours and held his hand.

"I guess we are boarding the plane."

"We are."

"Cool."

You put you bag in the overhead cabinet and sat near the window. After the flight instructions, the plane began to move.

"This feel weird."

"And the flying will feel even weirder for a little while then you won't feel a thing." He told you. Sure enough, he was right.

"I'll be back. Remember, don't talk to my co-workers."

"Got it." You told him as he went to the bathroom.

"Hello there." You recognized the voice but you did what he told you to do.

"Ah, he told you not to talk to us. You know what? That dose not mater because I will make you talk." He sat next to you and you look out the window.

"That guy is a person with a nasty tamper." He got up and left before Sheamus arrived. You just can't hold it in.

"Is it true that you have a nasty temper?"

"Who told you that?" He was not too happy about that.

"Big Show. I did what you told me to do. He sat down and told me that you have a nasty temper." He sighted.

"What do you think? Do I have a nasty temper?" You knew that wanted your answer.

"No. You don't have a nasty temper."

"Then I don't have a nasty temper."

You felt bad for asking but you wanted to know.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it Maria. You're always curious." He said with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"Colorado. We will be doing some show and signing then we will have a free day to get you a passport."

"passport?" "After Colorado, we will be going to India then Ireland. In order for you to go, you must have a passport or they won't let you go."

"Oh. I don't want to stay home."

"I know. That why you are getting a passport." He kissed you on your cheek. You look at him in the eyes.

"Lady and gentlemen, this is the pilot speaking. Please remain seated because we will be landing soon."

"That was fast." You told Sheamus.

"Yep, it faster than driving for sure." You grabbed your bag and followed him to the luggage pick up area. He grabbed both luggage and walk to you.

"Wait here while I get the car."

"Ok." You found a place to sit and you looked around.

"Hey." You look and saw Kaitlyn.

"It ok, Stephen is like that when he travel,we are close friends. You must be his girlfriend." She smiled.

"Kaitlyn." He said as he grabbed the luggage and put them in the car.

"We'll talk later." She whisper to you. You smiled at her and got in the car.

"You'll like Kaitlyn. She is a very nice person to be with. AJ on the other hand, is hard to get along with."

"Why is that?"

"You always ask question. To tell you the truth. Some question you ask, You have to find the answer yourself."

"Oh." You look out the window and saw something white.

"Good thing I packed some winter stuff for us because it snowed." You never seen snow before and you began to wonder what it like.

"We are here, let get our stuff in and we will play in the snow." He liked at you with a smile.

After getting your stuff in the room and putting on the winter outfit, you went outside and you saw the white puff falling.

"Look at that, it snowing!"

"What is this stiff?"

"Frozen water. It only snow in cold places. Here, let me show you something." He thought you everything he know about snows, snowball fight, snow angle, snowboarding, and skiing.

"Wow, that sound like fun. Can we go inside? I'm very cold."

"Your nose is red. Let get you warmed up." You got to the room and he turned on the heater.

"Sit here, It nice and warm."

You sat down but then went to get him.

"Sit next to me." You told him as you grabbed his arms.

"Ok." He said with a smile. Both of you sat near the heater until you fell asleep. When you woke up, You found a note.

"I'm in the lobby with Kaitlyn. If you are up, come down." You got your clothes on and went to the lobby.

"Hey."

"Hi Kaitlyn." You smiled because you began to like her.

"I have a lot of interviews to do so I ask Kaitlyn to keep you company." He kissed you before he left.

"Let get something to eat."

"Ya, I am hungry."

She took you at a breakfast house and got the table that is on the 2nd floor balcony.

"It so pretty out here."

"I love the view here. Maria, Stephen told me everything about you. I am glad that he found you." She said with a smile.

"I do hope we can become best friends."

"So do I Kaitlyn." You smiled.

"Hey, don't you want to do some shopping?"

"Sure." After you ate breakfast, Kaitlyn took you to a mall.

It was dark when you got back to the hotel.

"That was fun, right?"

"Yes, I'm glad we became friends, Kaitlyn."

"Me too. Here come Stephen."

"I see you got some new clothes. Thanks, Kaitlyn."

"No problem." She said as she went to the elevator.

"I got a few things for you."

"What is it?"

"You will see when we get to our room." You told him.


End file.
